


When I Gone

by MiRz



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: “Como você se imagina daqui a 15 anos?”Era essa a pergunta que fizeram para Kentin quando ele era apenas um menino. Nunca imaginou que mudaria a resposta em meio aos seus delírios na Guerra do Irã, que foi obrigado a participar.





	When I Gone

Quando Kentin tinha 15 anos, alguém lhe perguntou como se imaginava dali a quinze anos. A resposta que deu é que ele provavelmente seria um contador e esperançosamente, estaria casando com Candy, sua paixão desde os oito anos. Agora aos 22 anos, se alguém repetisse a pergunta, diria apenas que gostaria de estar vivo.

Sua vida era uma variável de diferentes graus de infelicidade e azar na maioria das vezes. Quando era criança, seus bons dias significavam que almoçou sozinho e foi ignorado pelos valentões da escola. Nos maus dias, almoçou sozinho e foi alvo dos valentões da escola na saída.

Quando entrou no ensino médio, teve a vã esperança que estaria todos mais maduros, de forma que deixariam todo o bullying para trás e todos seguiriam com suas próprias vidas. Isso não aconteceu e suas esperanças eram esmagadas cada vez que alguém lhe trancava no armário ou o jogavam na lixeira.

Quando Candy mudou de escola e de cidade, Kentin convenceu seus pais a se mudarem também. Argumentou sobre os valentões e um ensino melhor em Sweet Amoris. Seu pai obviamente não se convenceu, mas Deus abençoasse sua mãe, que conseguia atravessar a dura cabeça militar de Gil e o convenceu, com toda a sinceridade, não queria saber como. O importante era que a mudança foi feita.

Em Sweet Amoris a vida não foi melhor do que antes graças a Amber. A humilhação atingiu um novo patamar que envolveu seus pais, e segundo palavras de Gil:

_“A escola militar era melhor para ensiná-lo a ser um homem de verdade_”.

Pela segunda vez em menos de um ano, Kentin estava se transferindo de um lugar ruim para o inferno completo.

Não gostava de se lembrar da maioria das coisas daquela época — seu tempo na escola militar —, mas teve que agradecer por um lado. Foi lá que conheceu Evan. Para o bem ou para o mal, Evan foi o responsável pelo seu amadurecimento, físico e mental. Atingindo a meta de “filho perfeito” que Gil apontou para ele, sua nova fase lhe rendeu o direito de voltar em Sweet Amoris e sua vida melhorou exponencialmente. Kentin se amava mais do que nunca, Candy finalmente estava prestando atenção nele, fez alguns bons amigos e uma relação saudável com seu pai finalmente foi criada.

Alcançou os céus quando seu beijo com a menina dos seus sonhos aconteceu de verdade. Era muito melhor do que sonhou e nem se igualava ao seu beijo com a Amber. Todos os dias agradecia a qualquer divindade pelos dias que estava tendo. Passaria novamente por todo o inferno da sua vida se levassem aquele resultado.

Evan voltou para a cidade, fazendo sua vida perfeita dar uma despencada. Não só pela revelação de parentesco com seus amigos gêmeos, mas da forma como o influenciou a voltar a ser aquele cara que não queria. Foi uma ameaça real ao seu relacionamento quase recente com Candy, mas os dois superaram juntos, sentindo-se mais forte do que nunca ao lado dela.

Na noite do baile, sentiu que Candy definitivamente era a luz da sua vida. Com ela aprendeu a ser homem, aprendeu a ser ele mesmo, aprendeu a ter outro tipo de liberdade, a sentir o amor, aquele que os poetas tanto buscavam em suas estrofes.

Sua felicidade durou pouco, entretanto. Um mês após sua formatura e dois dias antes de fazer sua matricula na faculdade, a carta de convocação chegou. Mesmo que tivesse saído da escola militar, seu nome ainda estava ativo ao chamamento ao serviço. Talvez tenha sido apenas estúpido por acreditar que tudo ficaria bem para sempre. O universo não gostava tanto dele assim para manter tudo perfeito como estava.

Com o coração na mão, em uma manhã nublada, Kentin se barbeou e aparou o cabelo em frente ao espelho do seu banheiro, vestiu seu uniforme verde, calçou os coturnos no quarto e as nove em ponto, pôs sua mochila em suas costas, pronto para se despedir de tudo que havia sido seu mundo até então.

O curto caminho da porta da sua casa ao ônibus oficial, não ousou olhar para trás. Não teria tido coragem de embarcar se virasse e visse as lágrimas de sua mãe e da mulher que amava. Permaneceu todo o caminho em silêncio, mas assim estavam todos os demais soldados. Não mais meninos, não mais jovens adultos, apenas soldados. Peões do governo.

Nas primeiras horas do voo para o Irã foram tranquilas até chegarem à zona de guerra. Quando estavam em terra firme, tudo que conseguia sentir era o cheiro de pólvora e sangue. Aquele era o cheiro da guerra e da miséria e se Kentin achou que o colégio militar era o inferno, era porque definitivamente nunca esteve em guerra. O colégio foi apenas brincadeira de criança comparado com o lugar que estava.

Nos primeiros meses, todas as noites riscava um dia no calendário. Repetia para si mesmo que era um dia a menos para o seu reencontro com Candy. Os três meses seguintes, viu mais maldade do que era saudável e os riscos no calendário viraram apenas mais um dia que sobreviveu. Dia esse que um parceiro do seu batalhão não teve sorte de viver quando explodiu junto com uma mina terrestre à 500 metros a sua frente.

Cada risco era a garantia de que ainda tinha uma mão para escrever, sorte essa que três soldados americanos não tinham mais. Seus dias se resumiam em viver para riscar mais um número e Kentin nem se lembrava mais porque de ter esse hábito de riscar os dias no calendário. Talvez tivesse sido algo importante, mas já não tinha mais certeza. Candy, que outrora havia sido a razão da sua existência, agora parecia ser apenas alguém inventado em seus delírios febris nas noites que passava na enfermaria precária e suja, enquanto se curava de um tiro na coxa.

Em uma noite abafada, quando a dor não se rendia ao remédio e nem ao sono, como uma epifania, se lembrou de quem ele era no colégio e da estranha pergunta que lhe fizeram:

_“Como você se imagina daqui a 10 anos?” _

Essas palavras ressoavam como ecos iguais as bombas que explodiam fora da barraca e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era “eu quero estar vivo” e desejou mais do que nunca, que tivesse olhado para trás quando caminhava para o ônibus e nunca tivesse partido.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
